winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella
Welcome sorry your talkbox was brokenyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here i will do teach you go and see your template template:tiff.then click edit.then you can see what i did.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here do you want a new talkboxyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) template:tiff .is your talkbox yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) to create a page like that go to winx.wikia.com/wiki/special:createpage | } }} Conversation I have answer of Winx Club - Episode 079 where you have wrote "WHO EVER DELETED THIS PAGE WHY".Answer is why you make page with that name? Meanong of it will Season 0! That is why? If you want to create page and you want it do not delete,So please do not make page like that.And you are creating many pages who we delete.Meaning how you have created "Winx fan gogeta552".You can tell about you on your Profile.I hope you will unterstand. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 12:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm...No! Pakistan is a country! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 12:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) how do you change names of badges and pictures of badges?yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 15:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) sorry u cant be admin nowyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 15:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for nice words! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh? Sorry! But i am forgot what you were need.Give me colors and photos.(Do not worry,I will do not say anything!) ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry...I can not do.Because my computer has founded a stupid problem.So i will do tomorrow. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 07:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Photos please dont upload photos on my talkpageyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) nope almost all wiki have talkboxes and do yuo want userboxessarah magic winx 11:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) pls dont put fan art on my wiki.they are useless.and here you are uploading pictures that are already here and DO YUO WANT USERBOXES.If you want i can make for you.just give me one userbox color and textcolor and the images and what you want to write in.and please do not upload photos on my talkpage. do you want userboxes is my ? so answersarah magic winx 11:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) do you want to say this user admires stella '''please dont add fan art mister.look.they are useless.you will be block next time. 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND. sarah magic winx 12:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi im Shannon and I am new on here so can you please help me!! Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) spkeates How do you do the talk box?? Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Dimentix As this was deleted, just in case you forgot where your images were, I made a gallery of what images were there: Winx-dimentix-believix-in-you-17263643-894-894.jpg|Stella's Dimentix transformation. Winx-dimentix-believix-in-you-17263644-894-894_(1).jpg|Tecna's Dimentix transformation. Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-09h22m19s246.png|Bloom's Dimentix transformation. Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-09h26m24s134.png|Unknown Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-12h35m24s107.png|Unknown Hope this is useful. You may want to contact Joanna as she added the first 3 images at the top. I noticed you added the two at the bottom and I was wondering if you knew the names of who they were, because they didn't have names labelled at the bottom like the first three. +y@talk 08:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok...! First go here Save any image from there and open it on Paint.Now make clothes or anything with Brush or Lines and color it.Save it! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 09:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) it is because i dont want u to be ban.sarah magic winx 15:43, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Come and hear it by yourself! I never come to your page to delete those pictures! Come check the history by yourself! And I ONLY deleted those pictures: fan-arts, credited pictures, unnecessary pictures and pictures do not belong to any pages! And thanks! I don't need you care I'm an admin or not! That's good to me 'cause I think people come to talk to me since I was an admin after all! And I don't think I'm mean to anyone! Come and report if you'd like that! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ok and what level cant u pass.and what are colors of the sign.gimme 2.and what u will say gimme 2 I WILL DO THE SIGN TO MMOROW.IT IS BECAUSE MY TIME WILL BE OVER IN 15 MINUTSroxy fan sarah 13:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) 'i can understand.but she too doesnt add any images so that we too can take our revenge.ohhh!Usrehana 13:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) HUH!stinky level.youmean fog?roxy fan sarah 13:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) that zombie is the easiest.i won dr zomboss.i got all achievements.the toughest one is the yeti zombie.roxy fan sarah 13:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) '' '''hmm not revenge but i m kinda angry with her....hmmmmm..Usrehana 13:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) 'hmmm... i too dont like messin up wid people but i cant control my anger looks like i suffer from blood pressure! but i wanna b friends wid her.:Dby d way were r u from?Usrehana 14:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC)'''